Hate Her
by Planet Mads
Summary: Hiro needs to vent. Haru’s a good listener. HaruHiro brotherly love and some slight KisaHiro.


Title: Hate Her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Rating: K.

Summary: Hiro needs to vent. Haru's a good listener. Haru/Hiro brotherly love and some slight Kisa/Hiro.

"I still hate her."

"Uh huh."

"I do! She's stupid; she doesn't know anything."

"Uh huh."

"And she doesn't have a backbone."

"Uh huh."

"She does what everybody tells her to do."

"Uh huh."

"She's really clumsy."

"Uh huh."

"And she–stop uh huhing me!"

Hiro turned to look over his shoulder, glaring at his cousin. Haru was sprawled on the grass, his backpack tossed to the side. His hands behind him, pillowing his head. His eyes were fixed on the clouds above him and a long strand of grass was clamped between his teeth.

"Haru, why don't you give me your opinion?"

The ox turned his head to the side slowly, his eyes falling on the brunette. He stared at the boy for a few seconds before deciding to speak.

"You seemed like you needed to vent."

Hiro snorted, folding his arms across his chest. Turning to face away from his cousin, a scowl on his face.

"…

Doesn't it bother you?"

"Doesn't what bother me?"

Hiro fell silent, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully for a few seconds before . . .

"She's taken Kisa away."

Haru frowned, sitting up slowly. His gaze fixed on his cousin. Who had his arms wrapped round his legs, holding them tight against his chest. Still frowning, Haru removed the piece of grass from his mouth.

"She hasn't taken her away."

"Yes she has!" Hiro yelled, spinning round, eyes filled with unshed tears.

"No she hasn't." Haru replied, voice still monotone. Ignoring Hiro's obvious anger.

"She has! Why can't you see that!"

"Because she hasn't."

Hiro blinked, his anger evaporating. It was hard to stay angry with Haru. The calm that seemed to envelop him was infectious. He could hardly ever stay angry when he was around him. Besides, Haru was older than him, wiser than him. Perhaps, perhaps he might just be right.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Haru asked, popping the piece of grass back in his mouth. Leaning back, he dropped onto the grass again.

"Why do you think she hasn't taken Kisa away? She spends all her time with her; she's all Kisa talks about. Why . . . ? Why Haru-Nii?"

Haru was silent for a while. Taking his time to study the desperate look on the sheep's face. Eyes filled with longing, fear and rejection. Frowning thoughtfully Haru removed the grass from his mouth yet again.

"Being accepted is important to any Zodiac member. We're accepted among each other. Even if we disagree over something or get into fights, we still accept each other. Because deep down we're all the same.

Kisa was made to feel unaccepted. I know what it feels like, to be considered weird by your classmates. To get teased for looking different. But . . . I could defend myself, I could make them stop. Kisa couldn't and so she felt that everyone outside the Zodiac would refuse to accept her, even her own mother."

Haru sighed, his eyes fixed on the sky. Hiro shuffled closer, slowly stretching one hand forward to grasp at Haru's shirt sleeve.

"Tohru's an outsider. She doesn't even have the Sohma name. So for her to accept that about Kisa, to accept that and like it about her. It made Kisa happy and gave her back her confidence. She may seem a little attached to Tohru at the moment but that's probably because she's still upset. I wouldn't worry about."

Haru turned to smile at Hiro, reaching up to tug Hiro into his arms. The young boy didn't protest. Haru was one of the few people Hiro trusted. He had been older brother to him as well, not just Kisa. Haru was perhaps the only person, aside from Kisa, who he accepted a hug from.

"Tohru doesn't want to steal Kisa, she just wants to see her happy. And . . ." Haru grinned, tapping Hiro on the nose with a finger. Hiro scowled, staring down at his nose. "You make her happy. So you have nothing to worry about."

Hiro smiled, dropping his forehead to rest against Haru's chest. "Thanks Haru-Nii."

"That's what I'm here for."

The two turned to watched the sun set. Sending splashes of colour across the sky.

"Haru-Nii?"

"Yeah?"

"Kisa still loves you lots to."

Haru just grinned, his grip on his younger cousin tightening.

"And . . . you're taking us to the park tomorrow."

"If you say so Hiro."

"I do say so."

Haru didn't say anything as Hiro fell silent. His hands fiddling with the sleeves of Haru's shirt.

"Tohru can come to."

"Oh," Haru said, smiling. "That'll be nice."

"I don't _want_ her to come."

"Uh huh."

"It's just that Kisa would like it."

"Uh huh."

"Don't start that again, stupid."

"...

Uh huh."

_End._

Nii- honorific for older brother.


End file.
